None
None
None
This invention relates generally to sod harvesting and, more specifically, to a sod stacker for on-the-go stacking of sod onto a pallet.
The concept of sod harvesting is old in the art. Typically, a sod slab is cut free from a sod field. The slab is then rolled up into a cylindrical roll that is transferred to a pallet by a sod pickup mechanism. If the sod rolls are xe2x80x9csmall rollsxe2x80x9d, the sod rolls can be manually transferred to a sod delivery truck that delivers the sod to the area where the sod rolls are to be laid. If the sod rolls are xe2x80x9cbig rollsxe2x80x9d, it is necessary to use equipment to both lift and transfer the sod rolls.
Numerous devices are available for mechanizing portions of the sod harvesting and delivering process. For example, Schouten U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,602 shows a sod roll stacker for stacking rows of small rolls where the sod rolls are pushed onto a pallet. In order to alternate the rows the pallet with the sod rolls is rotated 90 degrees and the sod rolls are pushed on top of the existing rolls.
In contrast to the prior art Schouten method and apparatus for stacking sod the present invention allows one to lift and stack the sod rolls on a pallet without having to rotate the pallet or push the sod rolls onto the pallet thus lessening chances of damaging the sod roll.
In addition to the lessening the chances of damaging the sod roll during loading the pallet the present invention permits an operator to on-the-go dump a spoiled sod roll before it is stacked on the pallet.
A towable sod stacker having a pallet holder for holding a stack of sod slabs, a conveyor for receiving and temporarily storing a plurality of cut sod slabs and a sod pickup mechanism for lifting the plurality of cut sod slabs from the conveyor and vertically placing the sod slabs in any of four positions on the pallet to provide an alternately stacked pallet of sod slabs with the towable stacker conveyor laterally displaceable to permit an operator to on-the-go dump a spoiled sod slab from the stacker.